My Guardian Demon
by kilohoku92
Summary: A prequel/sequel to "Mistaken". How did Night and Rin met? What was the mission that Shura and Night were assigned to? This was made because I wanted to XD!
1. Chapter 1

**My Guardian Demon**

***fiddle with my fingers while sweating bullets* For some reason I want to write a prequel to my one shot "Mistaken" o3o! I mean I'm glad people like it and all, really I am totally grateful, but I want to write on how Rin and Night met!**

**BUT! Before I start the story, I want to clear something up first! **

**Night, he might sound unfamiliar to a lot of you guys, but I'll say it again, he's from the one shot by the same author as Ao No Exorcist! Or type in this "Night from Ao No Exorcist" and some fan art pictures will show you on what he looks like. He pretty much looks like Rin, but his hair is a little more messier, he's I believe an inch or two taller than Rin, has a red sword and red eyes, he wears the Exorcist outfit, he's an official Exorcist, he is a demon, but he sealed a demon's power inside that red sword and every time he draws it, some features shows: he has black ears than his slight pointed ears, horns like Kuro's, a long cat like tail and his fangs extend, and most fan arts they make his flames red since in the color page his sword is red, so it made sense XD! Please don't be afraid to look up the one shot it's called "The Miyama-uguisu Mansion Incident". It's on mangafox. For some reason some fans put "Yuro" instead of Night *shrugs* I still haven't figured that out why they do that, but I'm going to keep calling him Night as weird as that sounds XD!**

**Anyways!**

**Thank you people for supporting my one shot! Yeah I don't blame you guys if you're like "wtf? Who is he o_e?" because I totally understand! It was hard to explain it to my friends XD! Took a while, but they sort of got it…So basically I'm going to twist the story! Why you ask? Because I can do that since…I AM GOD!**

***got struck by lightning* OW! Ok! I'm not, but my imagination motor is running and I hatched a good idea! So Night will be older than he looks, since he is, well a demon, but has a human form XD! He travels one place to another, and he is an exorcist! He's an awesome exorcist!...Well for a other character exorcist! Fujimoto and Yukio are badass XD! Ah I'm going off track! So Night visits his friend, Fujimoto one day and he doesn't know about the twins and he meets them the first time and he first was drawn to Rin for some reason and he thought it was odd blah blah blah blah! I don't want to give out to much XD! Ok and they'll be a time skip and Rin and Night see each other again, but Rin doesn't remember him that much and yeah…Please excuse this long author's note! *bows* I just want to explain it to you guys, so you won't get confused again o_o! I know I do, and I cheat and read the comments from other authors as to what the story is about XD! I'm guilty! u_u **

**So please enjoy this prequel~ **

**WARNING! AN ATTEMPTED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**I know…I'm so damn cruel DX! Please forgive me! *bows to the ground***

* * *

_Night was walking towards the small church he knew one of his old friends, Shiro Fujimoto was living at. It's been a long time since the two have seen each other. _

_Night was a new member of an exorcist when he met the man and Fujimoto shook his hand greeting him nicely. They were a good team when they had the chance to work together, but Night heard that Fujimoto was still doing exorcist work, but not that much and that got him curious as to why._

_Night stopped right in the gate entrance of the small church and took a good look at it. Nothing has changed that much._

"_Well look who comes to visit me!" _

_Night turned around to see Shiro there._

"_Hey there Shiro. Long time no see huh?" Night said with a smirk and saw that Shiro wasn't alone. He saw one head peep behind his leg and the other was standing there like he was big._

_Two boys. No older than 6 or 7._

"_Ah Night you haven't met Rin and Yukio Okumura have you?" Shiro said happily. Night raised an eyebrow. Shiro had kids? But they don't even look like him…Hell their last names weren't the same either._

"_You better not hurt my brother or I will kick your butt!" the boy in front of Shiro said with his little chest puffed. _

"_Oh really?" Night said in amusement. _

"_Yeah! So watch-OW! Jii chan!" the boy said rubbing his head._

"_Rin, go take Yukio to the playground while me and my friend talk ok?" Shrio said and the little boy name Rin mumbled, but grabbed the other boy's tiny hand behind Shiro and took the little boy away from the two._

_Night watched in interest of the two boys. The one name Rin interests him the most. _

"_So what brings the lone demon here?" Shiro ask Night, taking him out of his deep thoughts._

"_I thought I just drop by to say hi, but I never knew the Paladin Shiro Fujimoto became a father. Are they yours?" Night asked and Shiro frowned._

"_Come with me." He said and walked into one of the small private rooms. Night followed him._

"_Nii-san. That man is scary! He has red eyes like blood!"_

"_Pfft. He doesn't scare me! And didn't you hear me back there? I said I would protect you from that guy if he ever lays a finger on you!" Rin said with a smile and his little brother smiled back._

"_Thank you nii-san." Yukio said quietly. Rin ruffled Yukio's hair "You're welcome. Now let's go play on the slides ok?" Rin said. _

_Yukio nodded and followed his brother to the slides._

"_So you are raising the sons of Satan?" Night ask looking outside the window, watching the twin brothers playing on the slide. Shiro nodded with his finger intertwine with each other and leaned on his hands._

"_I'm training Yukio, the one with glasses to become an exorcist because if I'm not around anymore, someone has to watch Rin." He explained._

"_So Rin has the flames?" Night asked and received a nod._

"_I'll watch Rin for you when you train Yukio." Night said picking up his sword carrier and holding it on his right shoulder. Shiro raised an eyebrow._

"_You want to watch Rin?" he asked surprised. Night shrugged._

"_Why not? I mean I can tell he has demon strength and I can handle that much better than you Shiro, and besides…" Night said looking at the giggling Rin "He sparks my interest."_

"_Hahahaha! Ohhh I thought I never hear the day where you want to hang out with a 7 year old, but alright you can watch him, but you have to gain his trust." Shiro said and Night smirked._

"_That shouldn't be hard for me."_

* * *

"_Listen to me Rin. I have to take Yukio somewhere for a few hours and Night here will watch you ok?" Shiro said going to Rin's height. Rin made a face and looked at Night who was looking somewhere else with his arms crossed. _

"_I don't trust him jii chan." Rin said with a scowl and got a pat on the head._

"_Night is a nice guy and I wouldn't have left you with someone I wouldn't trust with you." Shiro said. Rin thought and his father was right. He would never leave him with someone if he didn't trust him, so he'll trust him, for his dad's sake._

"_Ok." Rin said and looked down when he felt his hand being held._

"_Don't hurt yourself to much nii-san ok?" Yukio said with begging eyes. Rin gave his brother a big smile "I won't Yukio ok?"_

"_Ok nii-san." Yukio said with a smile and let go of his brother's hand. _

"_Well you and Night get along well!" Shiro said holding Yukio's hand and the two walked away._

…

_..._

_..._

…

_Night looked at Rin and Rin stared back. _

"_I'm only trusting you because Jii chan said that he wouldn't leave me with someone he doesn't trust!" Rin said pointing at Night. Night smirked a little. This kid was very interesting. _

"_Alright, that seems fair enough to me." Night said and walked towards to Rin and kneeled to his height "so what do you want to do now?" _

_Rin blinked than put his tiny hand on his chin and thought what to do with this guy….The sun was still out and around this time he liked to be under the tree with Yukio, but he didn't want this strange guy go to their tree that they go to relax after playing so much soo…_

"_Let's go to the park!"_

_Night nodded and got up, stretching his hand for Rin to hold. Rin hesitantly took the hand and the two walk their way to the park._

_*at the park*_

_Night rubbed his temple. He had a major headache. People kept stopping him and Rin, asking if that was his son and he kept telling them no and the people seem they have cotton balls in their ears cause they smile and say "Oh you don't have to deny it! Your son is very cute!" _

_Ugh. Humans sometimes are a pain in the ass._

_Night looked down to see Rin was annoyed too. To be asking if he was related to a total stranger must pissed him off too. Suddenly Rin stopped walking, making Night stop too._

"_Is something wrong?" Night ask._

"…_Let's go to that tree." Rin said pointing at a big oak tree that was on a medium size hill, far from people, but near a restroom. Night blinked and shrugs his shoulders. He didn't want to argue with the kid, so he walked towards to the tree with Rin. _

_Night let out a big sigh as he sat down and place his sword next to him closely, Rin sat not too far from him. _

"_Why do you carry that sword everywhere?" Rin asked curiously, looking at Night. Night looked at Rin and his sword. _

"_It's my weapon."_

"_Ohhh." _

_Than silence._

"_Why did you become an exorcist?" Rin asked._

"_I wanted to protect a friend of mine and now that my friend is free from a demon, I want to protect more people." Night explained. Rin made an "o" with his mouth and silence again. _

"_I need to use the bathroom Night. I'll be right back!" Rin said and ran down the hill to the bathroom that was right in front of the tree. Night watched closely as Rin ran inside the room._

_*in the boy's room*_

_Rin hummed as he washed his hands. He turned off the water and dried his hands. He was about to leave when a big man was in his way._

"_Excuse me." Rin said politely, but the man didn't budge._

"_I said excuse me!" Rin said, getting annoyed quickly._

"_Not a chance kid." The man said and gripped Rin's arm tightly making him flinch in pain._

"_Hey! Let me go you jerk!" Rin yelled and his voice was muffle since the man covered his mouth with one hand and his little arms were pinned to his chest with the man's other hand. _

"_Just stay quiet kid and all of this will be over soon!" The man said with a smirk as Rin's eyes widen as what this man was going to do to him! He wanted to punch him, but he didn't want to be called a monster again…So he just closed his eyes as he heard the man unzip was probably his pants then felt his little shorts and boxers coming off. He felt tears pricking on the corner of his eyes and started shaking._

_He was scared._

_Wait scratch that._

_He was petrified._

"_This will hurt a lot kid!" The man said while chackling. Rin was ready for the worst, but felt the hands on his mouth and arms removed and heard the man hit the wall with a yelp. _

_He didn't want to open his eyes yet, but he did when he felt a strong arm around him and his face crushed protectively on a person's chest._

* * *

_Night notice a man in his early 30s going into the same bathroom as Rin entered and something about that man makes Night uneasy in his stomach._

"_Don't freak out yet Night. He probably just has to go too…" Night thought, but when he heard Rin yell, he knew he was in trouble, so he grabs his sword carrier and rushed into the boy's room._

_When Night enter the room he saw little Rin arms pressed down on his chest with the man's hand and the other hand was covering Rin's mouth, to prevent him from making noise, but what boiled Night's blood was that the man's and Rin's pants were down. _

_Night ran to the man and shoved the man away from Rin and held Rin close to him protectively. _

_The man got up and looked at the person that disturb him and saw Night holding Rin._

"_You got some nerve buddy for disturbing me!" the man yelled and Night narrowed his eyes._

"_Sorry if I was disturbing your alone time, but you aren't going to touch this kid again!" Night said. _

"_We'll see about that!" The man said pulling his boxers and pants up and got up. He took out a pocket knife from his pockets and walked towards Night and Rin. Night's grip on Rin tighten more and use his other arm and sword as a shield, he couldn't draw his sword now because Shiro didn't want Rin to see demons…Not yet, and Shiro also told him that he couldn't fight in front of Rin since Rin loses his cool more quicker than a normal little boy, so he backed up till his back bump the wall._

_Night cursed under his breath and look at the man that raise the knife over his head. He heard Rin whimper and all he could do was to protect this kid, so he flipped around, having his back towards the man and Rin shielded with his arms and sword as barriers. The man strike Night in the right shoulder. Night bit his bottom lip from yelling out of pain._

_Rin stared wide eyed as the man keep stabbing Night. Stab after stab after stab after stab! Rin let his tears fall. His dad's friend was protecting him and he can't do anything, but watch. He felt so useless! He gasped when he felt a big hand gently on his cheek and a thumb under his eye, wiping the tears away. He looked up to see a bloody Night smile at him gently while the man gave more blows._

"_Don't cry Rin…I'll be fine. Just look at me ok?" he said softly. Rin sniffed and nodding lightly, he took the hand on his cheek and gripped it with both his hands and stared at Night's face. His noticed that his red eyes weren't the same as his blood, but they remind him of just the color of a rose he once saw at someone's garden. The man was frustrated that this guy wouldn't go down, so he kicked Night on the back hard._

_Night yelps in pain and cough some blood and fell forward, but he use his elbows to stop himself from crushing Rin with his weight._

"_That out to teach you to disturb me punk!" the man said and left Night and Rin alone. _

"_Night!" Rin exclaimed, pulling his boxers and shorts up, tears falling harder now._

"_Are you ok Rin?" Night ask. _

"_Why? Why did you save me?" Rin ask while lightly bonking Night on the head and sobbing. _

"_I promise your father I watched you Rin." Night said softly and look at Rin's tear covered face. He lift his arm up and caress his cheek lightly "Remember, Shiro trusted me with you right?" _

_Rin open his tear filled eyes and look at Night. That's right…Father trusted him with this guy…Rin nodded a little. Night groaned as he got up slowly. _

'_Shit. That man can really hit blows.' Night thought holding his side, where the man kicked him._

"_Let's…Let's go back to the tree…" Rin said softly while holding Night's sword carrier. Night looked at Rin._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_Because you're to hurt to move and I can't help you to get home! I'm too small! I'm so useless!" Rin cried gripping the sword carrier tightly. Night chuckled a little and Rin looked up at him._

"_Rin you weren't useless at all. You yelled at a good time, enough for me to hear you and stop that man to…"Night couldn't finish the sentence "and you stayed strong for me. Those were very useful for me Rin." He said and lightly ruffled Rin's hair. _

_Rin thought for a moment and he was right…If Rin hadn't yelled, Night wouldn't have come! And Night seemed calmed when he was staring at him…So maybe he wasn't all that useless after all…_

_Night slowly stood up, sometimes he lost balance, but Rin helped him. Soon the two were at the big oak tree. Night lean on the tree trunk lightly and hissed a little from the open wounds being touch by bark, but it was better leaning than lying on the ground like a dead person and closed his eyes. Rin looked at Night for a while and decided to thank him, but how?_

_He can do what his brother does that whenever he and his father did something he was really thankful for…So it wouldn't be that bad. He wasn't a girl and didn't have cooties, so he gently places the sword carrier right next to Night and climbed on his lap._

_Night felt pressure on his lap. He crack one eye open than open both eyes when he saw Rin's little legs each side on his, but he was small, so his legs didn't cover Night's thighs. Night raised an eyebrow._

"_Are you ok Rin?" he asked. Rin blushed and shook his head. _

_Rin leaned close to Night's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Night blinked and looked at Rin confused. _

_Rin blushed redder and wasn't looking at Night's eyes. "Yu…Yukio always does that when he is very thankful of me saving him or when jii chan really helped him with something!" Rin babbled. Night chuckled and lean his head on Rin's and smiled genially. _

"_It's ok Rin and you're welcome." He said and gave a peck on Rin's cheek. Rin face had steam coming out because he was blushing so hard. Night chuckled at the cuteness and lean back on the trunk. Oh man was he going to hear it from Shiro…He felt a little head on his chest and look down to see Rin making himself comfortable on Night. _

_Rin gripped Night's exorcist coat, afraid that Night might disappear on him and listen to the heart beat inside the man's chest, calming him from the fear that he might die on him. Night smiled gently. The kid was scared that he might die on him, but he couldn't tell him he can heal a little faster than humans, so he place his arm lazily on Rin's body protectively from the outside world. Soon Rin feel asleep shortly after from the beating of Night's heart and the safety he felt too from this exorcist…_

* * *

_Shiro was worried._

_It was almost dinner and the boys haven't returned. Yukio tug Shiro's arm lightly and the older man looked at Yukio._

"_Maybe they're at the park papa." Yukio said. Shiro thought and remembered that Rin liked going to the park when it was a nice day and today was pretty nice. He got up from his seat and started heading to the park. _

_Shiro was shocked when he saw Night, soak in blood and leaning on a tree, but sigh in relief when Rin was unharmed. He walked towards the two and Night looked up to see Shiro. _

"_What happened?" Shiro asked. Rin stirred in his sleep when he heard a familiar voice…Like his…Father! Rin sat up and look to see Shiro there worried sick._

"_DADDY!" Rin said and glomp Shiro. Night smiled when Shiro hugged Rin back tightly, like he might slip away from him._

"_What happen?" Shiro asked again, looking at Night and Rin._

"_I went to go potty and a big man attacked me! Luckily Night heard me yell and he saved me, but…He got hurt at the progress of protecting me jii chan…"Rin said sadly and looked at Night worriedly. _

"_Don't worry Rin." Shiro said ruffling Rin's hair "Night is tougher than he looks!"_

_Night scoffed. If only. _

_Shiro laughed and helped Night up, walking towards the small church with Rin next to them. Rin was holding Night's sword carrier like it was a life line._

* * *

_Night hissed in pain as Shiro and Yukio dabbed alcohol cotton balls on his wounds that was on his back. _

_As soon as the trio came home Yukio and the other priests were shocked to see Night and they got the first aid kit out as Shiro took Night to one of the guests' room. While in the mayhem of getting disinfections, a bowel of warm water, and probably new clothes for the exorcist, Rin stayed with Night the whole time. He sat on one of the chairs that was across the bed in the small room with the sword next to the bed, Rin remember how important the sword was to Night. _

_Night stared at Rin the whole time, worried about the kid. _

"_There we go Night!" Shiro said wiping his forehead. Yukio sighed with a smile. _

_Night look down and the bandage wrapped around his torso and looked at Yukio._

"_Thank you." He said softly and pats Yukio's head lightly. Yukio giggled and blushed. _

"_You're welcome!"_

"_Good heavens! Look at the time! It's time for bed boys!" Shiro said looking at one of the wall clocks. 9:00 PM. Yukio gather the bandage rolls and put them back in the kit case and looked at Rin, who hasn't moved a muscle since Night was brought into the room._

"_Nii-san?" and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Shiro staring at Rin also and at Night than back at Rin._

"_Let him stay here for tonight Yukio. He and Night need some alone time. You can sleep with me tonight ok?" Shiro said with a smile. Yukio nodded, understanding that his brother still felt guilty about their father's friend. As soon as Shiro and Yukio left and the door closed, Rin ran straight to Night and cried on his bandaged chest and hugged him._

_Night petted Rin's hair with one hand and rubbed his back in little circles with the other. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rin chanted and Night places his face in Rin's hair while smiling softly._

"_I forgive you Rin. I did what was right. That's what exorcists do." He said, he picked Rin up and lay down on the bed with Rin on top of him. He continues to pet his hair and rub his back while Rin cried his heart out._

* * *

_After an hour of crying, Rin calmed down. He was making patterns on Night's chest and listen to the same heartbeat._

"_Get some sleep Rin. Shiro will be mad if you don't." Night said kissing Rin's head lightly. Rin nodded tiredly "Don't leave when I wake up…Or I'll…kick your…butt" he said before sleep took over him. Night chuckled at the threat, but he nodded even though Rin was asleep._

_Night than stared at the ceiling and thought about today._

_He just protected a kid today._

_Not just a kid._

_The son of Satan. _

_He must totally be out of it because he gave his life to this kid! But his heart spoke faster than his brain. _

'_When I find that bastard, I will make him suffer for making Rin suffer this much.' Night thought as he pulls the blanket over him and Rin. He slowly turns to his side, holding Rin gently with his arm and draped on the tiny body. He was nervous that the man might sneak into the small church, so he put Rin closer to him._

'_Yup.' Night thought tiredly, 'I lost my mind protecting this kid, but he's different…' Night's last thought was that big grin Rin does whenever he was super happy…._

* * *

_The sun shone brightly in Rin's face, making him scrunch his face and crack his eyes open, he didn't like it when the sun woke him up, so he snuggle his face into the pillow. _

'_Since when do pillows breath?' he thought and open his eyes to see a bandage chest. _

_Yesterday events flashed into mind after the grogginess of sleep left his brain._

_He heard a chuckle and looked up to see Night awake with a smirk on his face. "Morning." He said._

"_You didn't leave…" Rin said when he remember telling him not leave him when he wakes up._

"_Can't break promises now after what happen yesterday." Night said and sat up along with Rin. A knock on a door and Shiro entered with a black dress shirt in his hands._

"_Well it seems both the sleepy heads are awake now!" Shiro laughed. Rin blushed and crossed his arms with a pout._

"_Here Night, your shirt had to many holes on it, so I'll give you this, and your coat is far from repair. You got to go back to home to get a new one." Shiro handed Night the shirt and Night sighed._

"_Well that's just great. Travel all the way here to walk back home." Night said and put on the shirt._

"_Your leaving?"_

_Night looked at Rin and smiled sadly._

"_Afraid so."_

_Rin looked down at his hands; he wanted to spend more time with Night, so that Yukio won't be afraid of him anymore, so the two can be friends, like him…_

_Friends._

"_Are we friends now Night?"_

_Night looked at Rin, who was staring at him for an answer. _

_Are they friends? Well he did save him from attempted rape and he felt sorry for getting himself hurt and even cried his heart out._

"_Yes Rin, we're friends." Night said and ruffled Rin's hair._

_Shiro smiled at the scene before him. He hasn't seen Rin smile this much to anyone else other than the priests', himself and Yukio. Other people were terrified of him since his demon strength and temperament scared them away, but Night can related to him, since he was one too._

* * *

"_Now don't cause more trouble you hear me Night?" Shiro said with his hands on hips and a smile._

_Night scoffed. If only demons stop attacking him on the unexpected times he would stay away from trouble. "I'll try." He said while standing at the gate entrance of the small church, his red sword carrier on his right shoulder._

"_Man you look like a gang without your exorcist coat on." Shiro laughed and he was right. Night was wearing the black dress shirt, his black pants and black dress shoes. He had a bandage on his cheek since Rin accidently cut him when he was playing with the twins, he couldn't leave that early, so he played with the brothers. It took a while for Yukio to not be shy and scared of him, but he warmed up on him._

"_Better than being called a traitor." He mumbled._

"_Ahh. They're just jealous that you became an exorcist Night." Shiro said patting his friend's shoulder lightly. Night smile a little "Yeah."_

"_Wait!"_

_Night and Shiro look to see the twins towards them. Rin and Yukio leaned down to catch their breathes. _

"_What is it you two?" Shiro asked the boys._

"_We…want to…give something…to Mr. Night." Yukio said in between breathes._

_Rin held a small box and Night took it from his hand. _

"_Open it." Rin said. _

_Night looked at the twins and opens the box. Inside the box was a necklace, a silver cross. _

"_Something to remember us and the church right Yukio?" Rin said with a big grin and Yukio nodded._

"_Thanks kids." Night said, giving the empty box to Shiro and put the necklace on. "I will never take it off." He smiled at them and they smiled back._

"_Well I better head off before it gets too late." Night said and started his journey. Shiro and the boys waved at him._

"_Bye Mr. Night!"_

"_Later Night!"_

_Night wave his hand lazily over without turning around and continue to walk home._

* * *

**Well when I first typed this story, I thought 'ok I'll make it short'…**

…

…

…

…

**Turn out that the one shot prequel was at least over 9,000 words and I had 23 pages! O_O And then I realized I was combining from where I left off in the one shot, so I was like "fawk! This can't be a prequel now!" So it's a prequel/squeal XD! So here I am, making a mutli chapter of the prequel AND squeal to "Mistaken" and I call this "My Guardian Demon", well Night is sort of like Rin's guardian angel, only he's a demon o_o; ahehehehe. **

**LAME EXPLAINATION!**

**I hope you enjoy this flashback :D!**

**Review and favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaha! Even though my back is bruised from iCumFawked's demon hug *evil*, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter XD!**

**Anyways~ I thought to have like the present/future for each chapter than the flashback after that…Does that make sense? Cause it's so hard to explain on here! **

**This is just basically Night and Shura talking around a campfire…**

…

…

…

**Let's gather around our campfire and sing our campfire song! Are **

**c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song! And if you don't think we'll sing it faster than your wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along~ XD**

… **Yes I remember the Campfire song song by Spongebob Squarepants! I also know the whole the lines from the very first episode of Spondgebob! Help Wanted is what it was called!...Yeah I don't have a life o3o**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Night gripped his shirt where the cross was while staring at the fire he made not too long ago.

"What are thinking about?"

Night looked at Shura who was staring at him with a beer can in her hand.

"Just the past." He said.

"Mmmmm. Shiro told me how you saved Rin from a man that was going to rape him when he was a kid." Shura said taking a gulp of her beer. Night glared at the fire. He remembered that man.

"They found the man and arrested him not too long ago. Do you know what happened?" Shura asked looking at Night.

. Night didn't respond back.

"…" Shura took another drink of her beer.

"Did you call Mephisto about our problem?" Shura said after a long silence.

"Yeah, I called on a public phone since we can't use our cellphones." Night said staring at the fire sadly and Shura frowned throwing the now empty beer can on his head.

"Don't worry about him. He's a tough one, he just doesn't show it that much." Shura said getting another can of beer and opened it.

Again Night didn't response. Shura sighed. The two were so alike, and yet so different.

"Didn't the twins attack you once?" Shura asked looking at Night, trying to break the silence again.

Night blinked and made a face "Yeah. It was one of the missions that Yukio was assigned to and of course Rin followed him, but I forgot to wear my uniform since I was called at the last minute…And I'll tell you what happen to that rapist bastard." Night said as he remembered that day.

* * *

**Wahhhh! Such a short chapter OAO! I'm sorry for making it really short, but I can't give out to much! TTwTT Please forgive me! *bows nonstop*. Don't hate meeeeee Dx~**

**Remember that mission Shura and Night headed off to in the end of the one shot? Well that's around the time and why is it night time when it was only one day? You will just have to find out and see~ xD**

**Review and favorite! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this whole chapter is a flashback again! This is basically how Night saw the twins again after so many years, and someone else comes to visit too…**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS RAPE IN IT! **

**Ao No Exorcist doesn't belong to me! **

**Enjoy!...I hope o_o.**

* * *

_Night groaned as he scratched his hair tiredly._

_It was 4:00 in the morning and his phone rang. He picked it up and it was exorcist on the line._

"_Night we need your help over here quickly! We have a shape shifter running around in an abandon mansion, so far it has killed 10 people. It disguises itself as a person they loved dearly and lure them into the house where it kills the human and eats their hearts out" the exorcist explains as Night put on a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes._

"_Alright. I'm on my way." Night said as he wrote down the location, hung up the phone and grabbed his sword carrier._

* * *

"_Nii-san." Yukio sighed heavily "How many times do I have to tell you not to follow me? This one is dangerous."_

"_Come on Yukio! I'm bored as hell at the dorm!" Rin said arms crossed with Kuro on his shoulder._

"_Fine, you can stay, but don't attack anyone ok? The shape shifter will change into someone you love and the second your defense is down, your dead." Yukio said and Rin felt a shiver go up his spine. _

"_I understand Yukio." Rin said and the brothers enter the house._

* * *

"_Be careful in there and where is your exorcist coat?" the leader of the team asked Night angrily. _

"_Ah shit. I left it at home!" Night said as he rubbed the back of his head when he realized he left his coat at home. His leader groaned and rubbed his temples with a sigh._

"_Just tell or show other exorcists your one of them ok? Now go in there!" the leader pointed at the house._

"_Yeah yeah. I know." Night said and enters the house._

"_Now why the hell would you choose a place like this?" Night asked himself while looking for the shape shifter. The house was basically a haunted mansion for Halloween, but it was only summer and the house was really abandoned. Night sighed lightly while walking to each room. When he heard something he leaned his back on the wall and peeked slightly, only to pull his head back when a bullet passes by him._

* * *

_Yukio and Rin were looking at different rooms, finding nothing. _

"_What does the shape shifter look like without changing into some human?" Rin asked Yukio._

"_It looks like a ghost blob basically." Yukio said, but he heard footsteps and push Rin and himself on a wall. Rin was going to ask the hell he did that for, till he saw a face peek at the end of the hallway and Yukio made a shot, but it didn't hit the thing._

"_It's fast. Let's go!" Yukio said running towards to where the person was with Rin right behind him._

_Night heard voices and footsteps coming towards them. If they were exorcist, he has to tell them or he'll have bullet in the head, so he steps out of the shadows and stood in the middle of the hallways, but his eyes widen when he saw who was it or they._

_The Okumura twins. _

'_Wow they've grown.' Night thought as the twins stop on their track, just a few feet away from him._

"_Who are you?" Yukio asked. _

'_Ah he gained the confidence from the training he took.' Night thought since the last time he saw the two, Yukio was the shy one. _

"_I'm an exorcist." He said._

"_State your name!" Yukio said as Rin looked at him. _

"_My name is Night." He said calmly._

"_Night…" Rin said to himself._

"_I haven't heard of you." Yukio said and pointed his gun at him._

'_Well of course you haven't. I'm no social bird with other exorcists.' Night thought bitterly._

"_Maybe he's a shape shifter Yukio." Rin said as he took off his sword carrier on his shoulder and took out his sword while Kuro landed on the floor._

'_So that must be the sword that sealed Rin's powers.' Night thought than it hit him, they were going to attack him!_

"_But we don't know this man nii-san!" Yukio said looking at Rin who drew his sword out and there it was._

_Blue flames._

_Night looked at Rin to see he had the demon features, long pointed ears, fangs, a tail and flame horns on his head with the tip of his tail lite too, but he still looked human. _

"_Maybe the shape shifter turned into a human and killed someone already!" Rin said and charged at Night. _

_Night took his sword out of the carrier and blocks the attack from Rin and jumped backwards as he heard a gunshot. _

"_I'm not a shape shifter!" Night said dodging either bullets or sword attacks, "you two don't remember me?" _

"_What are you talking about?" Yukio asked._

"_You two were 7 years old when I visited you boys. I left the next day since my exorcist coat was to damage to repair because-"_

"_Because you protected me from a child rapist." Rin finished when Night was explaining. It all came back to him now. Yukio's eyes widen as he remembered too._

"_I'll show you two." Night said and took out the cross necklace from his shirt and the twins gasped. It was him!_

"_N..Night! What happen to you after that?" Rin asked._

"_I went back home, but I had missions to do, so I couldn't visit…I wish I did." Night said softly. _

"_We thought you forgot about us." Yukio said lower his gun. Night shook his head._

"_Of course I didn't forget about you two. It's not every day you get to spend time with the sons of Satan." Night said._

"_You knew about that too?" Rin asked shocked._

"_Shiro tells me what I need to know since the leaders are just stuck ups." Night said. _

"_As much as I love to talk about this more, but we have a shape shifter to look for." Yukio said and Night nods in agreement. _

"_I'll go with Night!" Rin said and Yukio looked at his brother._

"_You-"_

"_I can handle myself Yukio, so don't worry ok?" Rin said as he put the sword back into its case, blue flames die away, and his features seized. Yukio sighed, he was such a handful._

"_Alright Nii-san. Come on Kuro, you're coming with me." Yukio said looking at the small cat demon. Kuro meowed and the two turned around to look at the rooms before the incident._

_Night and Rin were left alone…_

_Night chuckled and shook his head. Same old Rin. _

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Ah nothing. Come on lets go and get this over with." Night said turning around with Rin right next to him._

* * *

_Night and Rin went up a flight of stairs and headed inside, what looked like, the main bedroom._

"_Whoa, this bed is huge!" Rin said as he stared at the bed in awe. The bed was king size bed, the blankets were a navy blue with large pillows on the headboard, but something was different about this room…_

"_There's no dust or cobwebs." Night said out loud._

"_Huh?" Rin looked at Night confused._

"_This room has no dust and cobwebs like the other rooms." Night said looking around._

'_Now that he mentioned it…' Rin thought looking around the room. The room looked cleaned than the other rooms in the mansion._

_Suddenly the bedroom door slammed closed and locked itself. Night and Rin looked behind them when they heard the door slam._

"_What the hell?" Rin yelled._

_Night felt being pulled and was slammed on the wall, right in front of the king size bed. He looked at his wrists and discovers they were chains for demons, so he couldn't break free._

"_Night!" Rin said and ran to him, but he stopped dead on his tracks when he heard laughter. Rin started shivering. He remembers that laugh._

"_Rin! Rin get out of here! Rin!" Night yelled at the shaking boy, but he didn't move or possibly couldn't hear him. He heard footsteps and looked up._

_It was him._

_The rapist that almost raped Rin as a kid._

"_I've seen your grown lovely Rin." The man said smirking and he was wearing only a robe. _

"_What the hell are you doing here you bastard? This place is restricted for exorcists only!" Night growled. He needs to get Rin out of here now._

"_You two didn't figure it out yet? I'm the one that let loose the shape shifter to lure the younger Okumura since I knew the older one always follows him mission after mission and you get called on special cases." The man said looking at Rin than Night._

"_Fuck off." Night growled._

"_Oh that's what I'm going to do to your precious Rin." The man said and snapped his fingers. Rin's wrist and ankles were cuffed by chains and pulled to the king size bed. Rin yelped and his arms and legs were spread like an 'X'. He looked to see Night struggling out of the chains, but it was hopeless for him. _

"_So Rin..." The man said crawling on the bed slowly, "It seems you don't know Night very well."_

"_Of course not! We only spend one day together!" Rin said glaring at the man._

"_But did you know that Night is also a demon too?" the man smirked and Rin's eyes widen._

_What?_

"_That's right Rin, Night or Night Yuro as he calls himself was a little cat demon with bat wings." The man started explaining while taking Rin's tie off and unbuttoning his shirt, "he was only a baby demon and was beaten up by larger and bigger demons, leaving him to die, but one day a little girl found him under a bush, bleeding to death." He then rip the shirt off of Rin since the boy's arms were bound and started petting the end of Rin's tail, making Rin shake in fear. "he scratched at the girl, but she came back and made him a cute little bouquet of weeds and flowers." Then he rip Rin's pants off than taking his shoes and socks off "the girl named him 'Night' since his fur was black like the night sky."_

_Rin was looking at Night who's head was down while the man was explaining. "and one day the girl's parents died and she was to terrified to go outside, and her uncle, who was possessed took care of her, well more like made her a slave, and Night left her to become stronger, so he found some exorcists and begged them to train him to kill demons," the man caress Rin's body with his fingers, playing with his nipple, making Rin shiver in fear and continued "for the past 8 years the girl stayed home inside, making beautiful flower displays for her possessed uncle till one day…" the man lean to Rin's neck and brushed his lips on the skin "a exorcist came over and saved the girl from the demon and that was your precious Night." The man said smirking evilly. _

"_That was a long time ago!" Night yelled pulling at the chains again._

"_Indeed it was a long time ago, but for you to have feelings for another man, but not only a human boy, but the half demon of Satan!" the man than bit Rin's neck than licking it, leaving a hickey. Rin was shaking since the man was touching him, he could feel the tears swelling in his eyes and shut them tightly. _

"_Well I might as well say my name because I want you to scream it soon," the man said with a smirk "The name is Adnan." Adnan than untied the rope of his robe and took it off, he was wearing nothing. _

'_Someone help me, please someone help me.' Rin was thinking, and he felt like he was 7 again when this Adnan was going to take his virginity. _

_Adnan ripped Rin's last clothing item, his boxers and drank every curve of the boy's body. Night was pulling and thrashing around with the chains that were nipping at his skin. He had to save Rin! He doesn't want Rin go through something terrible like that. Night growled dangerously low. _

_Adnan looked at Night with an evil smile. "Give it up Night! Rin is mine to take as his first!" Adnan than gripped Rin's hips tightly, causing bruising on his skin, and thrusted inside of Rin, dry. _

_Rin screamed really loud and tears spilled from his eyes. It hurt. Badly. He felt like he was going to be ripped in two and the cock inside of him was so unusual for his body, that it was trying to take it out, but it didn't. Meanwhile Adnan groaned in delight. He was so tight and hot, he liked it. _

_Night red eyes turned darker red while he growled loudly, "You bastard! Wait till everyone comes-"_

"_They won't come." Adnan said while thrusting inside of Rin. _

"_What?" _

"_This room is sound proof and nothing can break down the door! No human or demon! You two are stuck here with me!" Adnan laughed as he continues ridding poor Rin. Rin was crying silently, with his eyes closed. He didn't want to see the rapist's face…He wanted someone else to do this to him, he wanted…Who did he want to do this to him? Not Shemi since she was a girl and he had to top, but he only had a small crush on her, not the Kyoto trio because it would just creep him out, Yukio was out of the question because their brothers!(a/n: sorry to anyone that likes them as a couple!)_

_Who? _

_Who?_

_Who does he want to give himself to? He open his watery eyes and saw Night thrashing around on the wall…Night…Yes….He can imagine Night doing him…Or what do people in love call it? Making love? _

_Night stopped thrashing around after trying to break free for a good hour…It was no use. He couldn't remove these chains. He opened his tired eyes and they widen when he saw something coming out of Rin…_

_Not only the man's cum, but it was mix blood._

_Rin's blood. _

_He didn't know what gave him the strength, but when he saw the blood and Rin looking at him with those pleading, tired eyes, he pulled on the chains till both of them broke off his wrists. He fell on the floor and picked up his sword he dropped in the process. _

_Adnan turned around, shocked that Night broke the chains! _

"_Impossible!" _

_Night drew his sword and he was surrounded in red flames. His features were different too like Rin when he draws his sword. His slightly pointed ears were replaced with cat ears, horns like Rin's pet Kuro was on his head, his tail that was wrapped around his waist came out and the tip was lightly lite by the red flame and his fangs extended. _

"_You're fucking dead bastard!" Night growled and jumped on Adnan with the flamed sword on his neck, next to a chained Rin. _

"_You're not going to kill me! Exorcists don't kill humans!" Adnan said staring at a pissed off Night._

"_No we don't, but we can tell the police about you." Night than use his handle of his sword and knocked Adnan out cold and shoved him off the bed. Night put his sword away and all the features, minus his long tail disappeared._

"_Night…"_

_Night looked at Rin; he was a mess, covered in sweat, blood, and cum. His wrists and ankles were raw from rubbing them from the movement that Rin was doing when Adnan raped him and while trying to escape. _

"_Sorry it took me so long Rin…"Night said softly caressing Rin's cheek like he did when he was a kid. Rin leaned into the touch with a gentle smile._

"_It's ok…" Rin said softly. Night broke the chains off of Rin's wrists and ankles. He went to the closet and found a flat sheet. He took the flat sheet out and wrapped it around Rin's naked body. _

"_Now how to open the door…" Night thought out loud._

"_Use your sword."_

_Night looked at Rin. He was right; he could slash the door since demon flames were more hotter than normal fire._

"_Alright." Night grabbed his sword and drew it out. He cut the door and it fell down from the sheer force and heatness of the flames. Night put his sword away and walked towards Rin._

"_We better find Yukio about this…" Night said as he picked Rin up bridal style. Rin gripped Night's shirt tightly while he nodded and snuggled his face into Night's chest._

* * *

_It didn't take long for Night to find Yukio. _

_Yukio turned around when he heard Night's voice yelling at him and he saw the worst thing ever than seeing his dead father. _

_Night was running with a blanket cover Rin, whose eyes were closed and his head buried in Night's chest._

"_Nii-san!" Yukio ran to Night and stopped when they met up. "Wha-what happened?" he asked worriedly._

"_Well the bastard rapist showed himself and said he was the one that released the shape shifter in this house since he knew Rin was going to come with you, he chained me to the wall and chained your brother to the bed and…" Night's grip tightens on Rin "he raped him…For one whole hour. I'm sorry Yukio that I couldn't loosen the chains in time." Night said with his bangs covering his eyes._

"_I'm not angry Night."_

_Night looked up at Yukio, who was smiling at him._

"_I know how it feels to feel so useless to not protect nii-san from a lot of things; I've felt like that since father taught me 10 years ago." Yukio said looking away._

"_But right now we need to let the exorcists know that there is a civilian in here and that they need to call the police since he…" Yukio looked back at Night with his fist tighten and eyes closed._

"_I'll stay right here with Rin, while you get help." Night said with a smile when Yukio looked up at Night. Yukio nodded and ran off to get help; Kuro followed Yukio since he didn't know the stranger. _

_Night sighed as he leaned on the wall and slid down with Rin on his lap now. Night lift his hand and petted Rin's hair while he was thinking. Does he have feelings for him? Sure he liked the kid because he was different from people he has met before, even Shiro, but when he saw Rin getting…raped by Adnan, he felt a burning desire to get his sword and cut the man's throat and chop him to pieces than kiss everywhere that Adnan's lips touched on Rin's skin and make Rin feel better…Is he in love with him?_

_Night scoffed. Look at him. A demon like himself falling in love with a half demon like Rin, and Satan's son to make it all better for him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Rin shaking and hearing him whimpering. _

"_No….no…Please….don't! Help!" Rin then had tears falling now. _

_He was having a nightmare._

"_Ni….Night! Yukio!...Where…are you? Someone help me!" he whimpered out. Night hugged Rin closer to him and starts rocking him gently._

"_Easy Rin. It's just a nightmare." He said softly, his tail had it's a mind of its own, as it wrapped around Rin's tail around tightly. Night heard footsteps coming to his direction and looked up to see Yukio with some exorcists._

"_Oh my god…" one of them said._

"_Let's get you two cleaned up." Another one said. Night nodded and got up and followed the exorcists._

* * *

**I love you Rin so much! *hugs Rin tightly* I didn't mean to rape you like that TTATT! It had to go with the story!**

**Bleh! My rape scene felt cheesy :|…Like process cheese! Taste nasty in your mouth and smells like plastic xP! Sorry if anyone like process cheese! Ahh so we see that the two demons love each other, but haven't admitted it to one another x)! I love that kind of romance cause you yell at your computer screen XD!...Well I do that! O-o **

**Please review and favorite this for poor little Rin since he was butt raped for a good hour QAQ! *hugs Rin tighter* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting, but I read what fanfiction was doing and I was so mad and disappointed….I feel sorry for all those authors who lost their stories like that or had to because they didn't want to get removed! Well it sucks! **

**Anyways, so we are back with Night and Shura again! Now it's on the present day folks! And we'll also see Rin and the gang too! So they'll explain why Shura and Night aren't back.**

**Meehhhhh. I need to write an Okumura twin fic soon, but alas….I HAVE NO INSPRATION xAx! I mean no one doesn't even KNOW Night! Well people who have read the one shot by the author would know, but still! *goes to corner* the one couple I like from Ao No Exorcist and it has to be a character from another story TT_TT! AHHHHHH! *hits head on wall endlessly***

**Ao No Exorcist does not belong to me!**

* * *

"And soon after that, it took a long time for Rin to let anyone touch him and Adnan was sent to jail and was sentenced life in prison." Night finished his story while still staring at the fire.

Shura whistled, "Wow. The kid has been through a lot and so have you."

Night shrugged "Rin has it harder than me since he is labeled in this world "demon" and in the demon world he's "human" or "prince", and that his actual father is Satan himself."

"It's true, but he has his friends, Yukio and you." She said with a smile. Night smiled back.

"Ahhh! After walking so many miles and hearing that story from you, I need some shut eyes." Shura stretched her arms over her head and Night smirked.

"Or you drank too much beer again." And another empty beer can made a collision on his head.

"Well g'night." Shura lay down on her sleeping bag since they had to travel without leaving personal information and staying at a hotel room was a bad idea since you need to give those information, and since this demon steals your identity and kills the actual person and starts pretending to be the person till it finds a new victim to kill, so it was safer and smarter to travel like travelers…Much to Shura's whining and happiness since it was taking longer to find this demon, and that meant she didn't have teach class. They were supposed to be done in one day.

It's been a week.

Night stared up into the sky, the night was clear and he could see all the stars with the moon shining brightly.

"I hope your staring at the sky too Rin…" he whispered and blew the fire out and laid on his sleeping bag to get some rest too, but he prefer being at the Academy dorm with his lover than this, but the sooner they finish this, the better.

*at the Academy Cross*

Rin was spacing out badly; Yukio could tell he was spaced out more than usual. Mostly when he slams the book on Rin and Sheimi's table, he usually reacts, but he hasn't and that was worrying.

"Sensei."

Yukio looked up to see Ryuji hand raised.

"Yes Ryuji?"

"Is Okumura ok? He seems out of it, and more than he normally is." He said, speaking for everyone's concerned minds.

"I'm not sure. I never saw him like this before…" Yukio said sighing and looked back at Rin.

'Nii-san…'

"Do you think it was because of that guy he's going out with didn't come home last week?" Shima said and Yukio's eyes widen.

That's right. He got a call from Mephisto that Shura and Night's mission was going to take longer than usual since the demon kept moving town to town faster than they expected.

"Well Mephisto said that the mission was going longer than any of them expected…" Yukio said adjusting his glasses.

"Oh Rin…" Shemei looked at Rin.

"We need to cheer him up!" Shima said.

"How?" Izuma asked looking at her classmate and he shrugged.

Yukio put his hand under his chin and closed his eyes, what could cheer his brother up?

Cooking? No, he can't cook that well like Rin.

Going on missions with him? No. He tells him he isn't "in the mood to follow Yukio around" since Night left to the mission.

Manga? No, they got the latest ones already two days ago…

"Sensei!" Yukio looked up to see Bon hand raised again.

"Yes?"

"Let's take him outside. He likes going on the roof to think right?" and Yukio's eyes widen. That's right! He always goes on the roof of the buildings to think.

"Good idea Ryuji! Everyone please stay where you are and I will take Rin to the roof." Yukio said and how much that sound weird to say to take your student/older brother to the roof, but it was the only way.

Yukio put his arms under Rin's and he dragged him out of the room and to the roof of the school building.

*at the roof top*

Yukio put Rin next to the door where they exited and wipe the sweat off his forehead. "There you go nii-san. Stay here till my lessons are over and I will get your homework ok?"

No response.

Yukio sighed and reentered into the building, going downstairs to return to his lessons.

* * *

After Yukio closed the door, Rin's eyes starts to water. Soon tears were falling nonstop. He wiped the tears away, but they kept falling. He pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs and put his head down.

Shima was right.

He missed him.

Very much. As much as he sounds like a girl, but without hearing Night's voice, it made Rin scared.

Did he die?

Was holy water sprayed on him while he screamed in agony?

Did his actual father sent a demon to kill his lover?

So many questions swirled his mind that his head might explode. Rin looked up in the clear less sky.

"Where are you?" He whispered and his response was the winding blowing gently.

* * *

Yukio came back a couple of hours later to see Rin fallen asleep. He smiled sadly when he saw the tear stained cheeks.

'Nii-san…You must really miss him a lot.' He thought and gave his brother a piggy back ride back to their dorm.

Yukio laid Rin down gently on his bed and covered him with a blanket. Yukio shrug his exorcist coat and hung it up. He went to his desk to correct some homework.

* * *

Rin opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't on the rooftop anymore, but in his and Yukio's room. He sat up slightly to see Yukio on his desk and he heard the pen scratching on paper.

'He must be correcting homework' he thought and got out of bed and walked towards his brother.

"Yukio." Yukio jumped when he heard a voice and turned around to see his brother.

"Nii-san! You scared me." Yukio said placing his hand on his chest since his heart was racing from the surprise. Rin smiled sadly "Sorry."

"It's ok. Is everything ok nii-san?" Yukio asked. Rin looked away and gave him a fake smile.

"I'm fine Yukio." Rin looked at the clock and realize it was almost dinner time.

"Don't worry about cooking nii-san." Rin looked at Yukio smiling at him.

"Why?"

"I'm going to call for takeout; since I know you miss him." Yukio said while looking at Rin too se his reaction.

Rin's eyes widen than went to back to normal while staring at the floor. "It was that noticeable?"

"Afraid so nii-san." Yukio said and Rin blushed a little. Yukio got up from his seat and went towards his twin brother.

Rin's eyes widen when he felt arms around him into a hug. "It's ok to miss him nii-san." Yukio said softly, "That just shows you how much you love him." Rin couldn't hold back the tears again. He hugged Yukio back and cried on his shoulder. Yukio just smiled and rubbed his brother's back.

Yukio place Rin again on his bed again. Kuro meowed and looked at Yukio then back at Rin, not understanding the situation with his master and friend.

"Rin is just love sick Kuro." Yukio said petting Kuro's head with a small smile. Kuro meowed and lay on the end of Rin's bed. Yukio was going to get up again when he felt a tug on the back of shirt. Yukio looked down to see Rin looking at him sadly.

"Stay with me Yukio…Like how we use to as kids." He said softly. Yukio sighed and scooted his brother more to the wall to give him some space and laid down facing his brother.

"We haven't done this since we were 10 nii-san…" Yukio said as Rin covered them with the blanket and smiled.

"I know, but I don't want to be alone right now…" Rin said and scoot closer to his brother to get some warmth; it wasn't that addicting than Night's, but it was good enough for Rin. Yukio shook his head, he really need to do homework, but his brother's emotions are on edge and raw, so he needs to be a brother and be by his side and comfort him, like Rin did for him countless times.

Yukio wrapped his arms around Rin as Rin place his head between his neck and shoulder.

"Sorry Yukio. I know you have homework and here I am being selfish and making you stay here with me…" Rin said softly hugging his brother.

"Don't worry about me Nii-san. You've always been there for me, so it's my turn to return the favor. "Yukio said with a smile and snuggle his face into Rin's hair.

"That's a lot of return favors than Yukio…" Rin said with a chuckle.

"Well it's a start."

The two stayed there for a while till Rin fell asleep again with his brother right next to him.

After staying still for a couple of minutes and was totally sure that Rin was really asleep, Yukio slowly got out of bed and picked his cellphone up from the night stand and called Mephisto to see if he could get them some takeout.

* * *

Yukio was sitting on his desk doing his homework when he heard the bedroom door knock. He put his pencil down and got up from his seat and walked towards to the door. He opened it thinking it was Mephisto, but the person who stood there wasn't Mephisto at all…

It was Night.

"N-N-Night!" Yukio stuttered in shock and Night smiled.

"Mephisto gave me the takeout bags." Night said showing Chinese takeout in his hand.

"When did you come back?" Yukio asked stepping outside and closed the door behind him.

"Not too long ago, maybe 10 min. ago, but you know Mephisto." Night said shrugging his shoulders "Wanting his report as soon as possible."

"How was the mission?"

"Ugh. Stupid demon kept moving town to town, more faster than we could catch it! Shura had an idea and we caught it around Tokyo." Night explained.

"What was the plan?" Yuki asked, knowing Shura it must've been good or bad.

"…The last person it killed was a rich old man that liked young women or men, sometimes both and was at a club, so…" Night said shuddering and Yukio patted Night's shoulder.

"Just make sure nii-san doesn't know or he will slash Shura in half…If he could even make a cut on her." Yukio said with a sweat drop.

"Where is Rin and how was he when I was gone?" Night asked blinking. Yukio smiled sadly.

"He spaced out more than usual when you weren't back the 3rd day. He cried all day today." Yukio explained.

"Ahhh. I worried him badly…I couldn't call him or me and Shura would have been the next victims. Stupid missions." Night said scratching the back of his head.

"You can sleep with him tonight." Yukio said and Night looked at him.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, but just don't…do it ok?" Yukio said and Night chuckled a little, but nodded. Yukio open the door and both teenagers went inside the room.

Kuro open his eyes when he sensed someone else with Yukio and looked up to see Rin's lover as he calls him.

Yukio made a quiet posture and pick the cat demon up to go to his bed. Yukio sat down on his bed with Kuro on his lap as Night put the take out on Rin's desk, place his sword next to Rin's, took his coat and shoes off and looked at Yukio.

Yukio nodded and Night leaned down where Rin's ear was.

"Rin." He said softly. Rin moaned lightly in his sleep.

"Rin." He said again.

"Mmmhnnn…" as Rin turned his face towards to Night, but was still asleep

Night rolled his eyes. Such a heavy sleeper he was. Night than caressed his lover's cheek and kissed him passionately. At first he got no response, but Rin started kissing back with a moan, Night smirked and licks the bottom lip of his lover's mouth, begging for entrance. Rin open his mouth and Night explored his lover's mouth again. When air was needed, Night pulled away and gently places his head on Rin's and waited to see those beautiful blue eyes he missed this whole week.

Rin thought he was dreaming when he felt that kissed he loved, and so many things, from his lover, but didn't want to get his hopes up, so he reluctantly opened his eyes to stare back at red eyes and a gentle smile. Rin's eyes widen and place his hand on Night's cheek, just to make sure he was real. When Night leaned into his touch he glomped Night so hard that it cause him to fall backwards on the floor.

"When?" Rin asked with fresh tears falling on his cheeks.

"10 minutes ago, had to report to clown weirdo, and had to bring you brothers the takeout." Night said while placing his head on Rin's and wiped the tears away. "Mephisto gave me a month long break since Shura threatened him if she didn't have one, she'll cut his precious items in his office."

Rin laughed softly, knowing that Shura would do something that threating, but kissed Night deeply the second time this evening.

Yukio smiled as he watched the whole scene before him. He was glad that Mephisto gave Night that much time that way Rin can focus on passing the Exorcist test.

The couple separate after the lack of oxygen. "Well you two better eat or the food will taste like oil and get cold." Night said looking at the brothers.

"You aren't hungry?" Yukio asked.

"Shura treated me to a Ramen bar once we came back into town." Night said. The twins nodded and got their food out of the bag.

* * *

Yukio smiled while looking at his brother's bed. On it was Night sleeping with his arms around Rin protectively, who was on top of him and face buried into Night's chest, their tails wrapped around each other's waist.

It was a hard week for both lovers, and Yukio was glad that Rin has someone to support him if something ever happen to him too…Yukio shook his head, no! He had to stay alive! The brothers need each other since they only had each other now after Shiro's suicide to stop Satan taking Rin away. Yukio yawned and looked at the clock.

1:00 AM.

Ugh. He needs some sleep since tomorrow he had to give out a test to his class and had to wake up early to finish some homework he couldn't finish, so he got up from his seat and went to his bed.

He put his glasses on his night stand and fell asleep to get ready for the next day.

* * *

**Such a lame ending, but it was all I could think of! XD **

**And yes! I have finished! *raised fist in the air***

**I seriously was shocked when I realized this prequel/squeal had over 100,000 words, and like 30 pages O_O! My god I type too much XD!**

**Anyways, yes Night and Shura have returned home and now Night can help Rin with the test that will be coming soon, and maybe some alllloone time *wink wink* XD. **

**Thank you for reading this, and maybe I'll write more of them? Who knows? Night isn't even a character under Blue Exorcist! Hell not even the one shot isn't even on the list! Can't do a crossover ;^;! **

…**Well there was only three characters: Night, the girl, and the uncle…Oh wait the demon too that possessed the uncle….So that's four! But still not enough characters…Bah!**

**Oh! And one more thing! I will make a extra chapter on here as to how Night and Rin became lovers alright c:? So keep an eye out folks!**

**Review and favorite :D!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I decide to make this a two part for the last chapter, so be grateful folks xD! Anyways, there will be a surprise in the end and the hints will be in this chapter, so if you know…Awesome! If not, that's cool cause mostly I'm like the last person to get what the hell is going on xD. Yeah I'm slow, but I'm proud! *bonked by Yukio's clipboard* Ok! I'll stop blabbering! Yeesh. **

**So enjoy folks!**

* * *

"You know I've been curious…" Shura spoke while walking with Night on their new mission after his month break.

"Curious about…?" Night raised an eyebrow to the woman with hair that reminds people of fire.

"Rin seem like he's going to miss you like usual, but Yukio…" Shura and the other exorcist blushed and looked down.

"Well he worries about his older twin all the time you know."

Shura smirk, she hit the target.

Night blushed increased when he knew he was discovered about his and Rin's dark secret.

"So how did you and Yukio broke his fear?" Shura asked while the two walked near their destination.

"Well…." Night started.

* * *

_Yukio looked around for the person he called by phone not too long ago, around the Cross Academy courtyard. Yukio looked at his watch. Only 3 minutes left. _

"_You called me?" a voice said and Yukio looked up._

_There sitting on the fountain was Night with his sword carrier on his right shoulder and leaning his arms on his lap with a cool facial expression._

"_Night…" Yukio said softly, but cleared his throat and looked at him serious "It's about Rin, Night."_

_Night's red eyes widen a little than went back to normal "What about him?"_

_Yukio sighed sadly and walked over to Night and flop a seat next to him and looked up in the blue sky._

"_It's been a tough…Since that night…I can't touch him, Shura can't touch him…Hell not even Sheimi can touch him!" Yukio said looking down. Night blinked and remembers that night with the twins and the bastard who raped Rin…Hell he was chained to the wall and was force to watch it!_

"_Why?" _

_Yukio looked up and stared at Night. Night looked back at him with a glare._

"_Why me Yukio? If no one , not even you, his own little twin brother, can touch him, why me?" Night asked harshly. Yukio looked at him for a moment before he spoke._

"_Because I know you love my brother and you can show him the love he needs." He said softly and Night's eyes widen like saucers and narrowed again into slits._

"_That's bull shit." He said and Yukio smiled. _

"_I know you have feelings for my brother Night. I saw how protective you were with him when the exorcists and doctors were handling nii-san." Yukio explained and Night blushed a little….A crap he needs to hide his emotions better. _

"_Please Night. Nii-san hasn't eaten and slept well in weeks since the incident and I'm really worried about him." Yukio looked at Night with hopefulness. Night sighed and looked at Yukio._

"_I'll try, but you can't be in the dorms for a while got it?" Night said and Yukio nodded._

"_I understand." Yukio said and gave Night a spare key to his and brother's dorm._

_*At Okumura's Dorm*_

_Night looked at the old dorm with worry etched in his face. _

_What the hell did he just sign up for? _

_To save Rin from the fear of touch and if he isn't careful he might ignite his flames like Yukio warned him, but he can activate his flames also, but it might terrify him even more…_

_Ugh._

_Life was such a bitch to him when he wants to help people he loves. Night looked at the key in his hand that Yukio gave him and took a deep breathe._

_It's now or never. _

_He unlock the door and entered the dorm and locked the door again, so no one can enter. Night walked through the halls and found the stairs Yukio told him to go up and went to his left and walked near the end of the hallway to the second last door of the floor. He stopped in front of the door and took another deep breathe, it was now or never. _

_He held the knob and turned it. The door creaked a little as he opened it slightly and peeked his head inside the room._

_Boy he could tell the twins were really different._

_The right side of the room was clean and spotless, organized, and he knew right away it was Yukio's and to his left was a mess, but was still clean at the same time, so it must be Rin's side. Night went inside and looked around for a small cat demon that Yukio mention would be there…Kuro was his name. _

_Night spotted the little cat demon on Rin's bed asleep. Night smiled a little remembering the times he slept with his friend when he was a young demon, he walked quietly to the bed and pick the sleeping cat up gently. The cat open his eyes a little to see a clone version of Rin, but didn't bother hissing or react since Yukio told him who he is and what's he here for._

"_Huh. So you must be Kuro I presume?" Night asked looking at the cat demon in his hands._

'_Yes. I am Kuro and you must be Night. From what Rin has told me. You were just like me.' Kuro yawned a little and Night frown a little._

"_Yes. I was like you, but I was trained to be exorcist and can no longer go back to that form." Night and he heard Kuro whine a little._

'_Awww~ But I wanted to drink some catnip sake with you~' _

"_If I ever find a way to return to my demon self, I will drink with you alright?" Night chuckle._

'_*gasp* You mean it?' Kuro's eyes sparkle and Night nodded his head._

'_That's a wonderful thing to hear! I will leave you and Rin alone now!' Kuro meowed happily and jumped out of Night's hands and went towards the window and left. Night chuckle and shook his head, so that was Shiro's familiar that is now Rin's…Sweet cat. Night looked over at Rin's bed and was heartbroken._

_There was Rin laying on his side, back towards to Night, but he could see his neck and spine on the skin and his hair looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks and he didn't smell like piss or shit, so he must've at least had the strength to go to the bathroom. Night place his sword carrier done gently next to Rin's at the end of the bed. _

"_Rin?" Night ask softly. At first he thought Rin didn't hear him, but he saw the head move slightly and he held his breathe when he saw lifeless blue eyes staring at him._

"_N..ight?" Rin asked so quietly that Night had to strain to hear him. _

"_Rin…What the hell happen to you?" Night asked while sitting on the bed, near Rin, but not near enough to touch him._

"…_I..don't…want to…talk about….it" Rin spoke softly, but Night knew all to well what happen to him._

"_Look Rin, everyone is worried about and your twin brother went on the brink of desperation and called me to help you…"Night said while putting his hand in his hair with a big sigh, but got no reply._

_It was silent for a good 5 minutes before Night couldn't take it anymore and stood up suddenly with a glare mix with determination in his red eyes at Rin. "I'm going to give you a shower since you smell like someone died and rot for a week in the heat of the sun." he huffed and took his exorcist coat off and threw it on Yukio's bed while heading towards the shower room he remember seeing that was two doors away from the twin's room. _

_Night checked the water temperature and thought it was warm enough to relax Rin's muscle and went back to the room while rolling his white dress sleeves up. Once he made it to Rin's bed, he took a deep breath again and kneeled in front of Rin's head, his face facing the wall._

"_Rin…I'm going to have to help you up and out of this bed ok?" Night spoke softly and pulled the blanket away from Rin's body gently and held back a gasp._

_Rin's clothes were barely fitting him now since all he was skin and bones and it frighten Night shitless. _

"_Don't…touch me." Rin said softly, but Night knew he had to get Rin clean or he might get more sicker._

"_I'm sorry Rin." Night said and scooped the really light Rin in his arms. Rin went stiff as a board, and suddenly start flailing around while screaming on the top of his lungs._

"_NO DON'T TOUCH ME YOU MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Night grip tighten, but not enough to hurt him._

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU NIGHT!" Rin said with tears in his eyes. Night felt a pang of hurt in his heart, but walked out of the bedroom and place the skinny Rin under the water, both getting soaked to the bone, but Night didn't care, he took off Rin's shirt and saw the boy's ribs. Another pang of hurt went through him, but ignores it and took off the rest of Rin's clothing. _

_Rin hugged himself into a ball since the flashback of the rape is coming back to him and he didn't want to be stared down again. He didn't want no one sympathy about how weak he was to not defend himself from a mere human being…_

_Night looked at Rin with sadden eyes and sighed again. _

"_Rin, please let me help you wash you." Night said softly looking at the shaking figure._

"_No. I don't want to be touched again." Rin said with a shaky and hoarse voice from the yelling he did, even though he knew his throat was dry from not using it for so long. _

"_Well I'm not leaving you here alone because I don't want a bullet in the brain, so clean yourself however you like, but I promise not to touch you alright?" Night said and sat near the end of the shower stall. Rin eyed him suspiciously, making sure he wasn't lying, but no Night sat there, not moving a muscle, but watching him closely with those red eyes. Rin moved slowly and steady under the shower and grabbed the wash cloth and soap that he assumed that Night left for him before he got him and start cleaning himself, which was very difficult for Rin. _

_He shakily lift his soap covered towel just to his left arm and already he was panty from exhaustion, but he didn't want to ask for help for he believes that Night will take advantage of him like he thought everyone did since the incident. After successfully scrubbing his left arm, he wanted to start with his legs, but he couldn't keep his eyes open from the exhaustion that was gripping his conscious. _

_Night noticed that Rin was starting to fall asleep; he knew this was going to happen since the poor half demon hasn't used his muscles in weeks or even months and decided to go and help him. _

"_Rin.." Rin looked up slowly when he heard his name called and stared at Night tiredly. _

"_I'm sorry, but I'm going to break my own promise for you and help you get clean." Night spoke softly and Rin's tired eyes widen and he looked petrified. _

"_No! I don't want you near me again!" Rin said and backed away slowly to the corner. Night growled lowly and went over to where Rin was and kneeled in front of him. _

_Rin was shaking again as he saw Night's legs and body in front of him and closed his eyes waiting to get touched. _

"_Rin do you ever think I will ever take advantage of you?" Night asks with his bangs covering his eyes and Rin open his eyes and looked at Night confused. What did he mean by that?_

_Night looked up with pain and sadden eyes at Rin. "Do you really think I would take advantage of you Rin? As a child? At the incident where we saw each other again after all these years?" _

"_There's always a first for anything." Rin spoke softly and Night looked at him shocked._

_Rin gave a soft, empty laugh, "It's true isn't it? People say they won't do it ever and what do they do? They do it for some stupid reason." Rin said and looked at Night with hate in those dull blue eyes that had spark of life in them before, "and I don't trust you, Shura, or my friends, hell not even Yukio to touch me because what if you guys DO touch me and take the advantage of me when I fully trust them? Than what? I can't take that risk!" _

_Night growled lowly and went closer to Rin when Rin scooted more to the corner till he couldn't go anywhere and looked at Night scared._

"_You really think the people that love and worry you endlessly will take advantage of you? Even your own younger twin brother, who trained YEARS to become an exorcist just to protect you if something EVER happens to Shiro?" Night looked at Rin pissed. He wasn't angry at Rin, no he was furious with the man that made Rin he is now in front of him. _

_Rin glared back "How do you know that they won't just do it for their own pleasure huh? HOW?" _

"_Because it's complete bullshit to think that Rin! !" Night said who accidently place his hand on Rin's shoulder… _

_A slap echoed in the boy's shower room with the shower still running._

_Rin stared wide eyed with his right arm across his face and Night's head was turn to the right with a bright red mark on his cheek. Rin's body shook violently while covering his mouth with the same hand he slapped Night with and tears form in his eyes._

"_Oh god…Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god!" Rin chanted while gripping his hair and looked down. Now he really has done it. Night would storm off and probably give up on him like everyone else did when they reached Rin's breaking point._

"_Rin…" Rin shook his head eyes screwed shut as the tears start falling down like a running faucet. Rin gasped lightly when his head was crushed to a tone chest and arms around his frail body. _

_Night bury his face into the wet hair while made small circles with one of his hands on Rin's back, he could practically feel every bone against the skin. _

"_Rin…I know your frighten and scarred for life by the…" Night gulps, but didn't finish the sentence "but please, please open up just a little bit to me. I really don't want to see you frighten anymore. I want to see you smile again, hang out with your friends, to go to missions with your brother, even though he wouldn't be happy about that you didn't follow his orders." Rin's eyes were widen the whole time and they squinted as he place his head on Night's shoulder and shakily gripped the complete wet white dress shirt. _

"_I'll try." Rin choked out and Night smiled a little. It was a start._

* * *

_Yukio came to his and brother's dorm at 10 PM and enter the room to see Night smoking on Rin's chair with a sleeping Rin on his bed._

"_How did it go?" Yukio asked as he closed the door and took his coat off and hanging it up. Night looked at Yukio with tired eyes and took a drag with a big sigh. _

"_It went ok. He wasn't really pleased that I picked him up and took him to the showers, but after our little…argument, he said he'll try to open up to me." Night said and Yukio gave a big sigh._

"_Well at least it's a start of something." Yukio said as he flopped on his chair and rub his tired eyes. _

"_Rough day?" Yukio looked up at Night who was looking straight ahead, face unreadable. _

"_It was a rough day. I have tests to correct and some studying to do. Luckily there's no mission for me to go for tonight." Yukio said tiredly while getting his bag and taking out the student's tests and turned around placing them down while getting a red pen to mark the wrong answers. _

"_What about for your older brother?" Yukio looked up at Night with a stern face._

"_Of course he was on my mind! He's always in my mind 24/7! Like has he eaten or at least drank something or did he bathe, hell did Satan came to possess him when I'm not here!" Yukio yelled and his eyes widen and looked away with a blush. He never exploded like that in a long while. Not when Rin ticked him off that day when they took in Kuro._

_Night chuckled and took another drag and looked at Yukio amused "It's ok to explode once in a while Yukio. You're human and demon." _

_Yukio looked away again with a blush and a scowl on his face. _

"_Tch. Don't be such a Debby Downer. I'm a demon too, and have a human form, doesn't mean I'm going to go around killing people." Night said with a scowl himself._

"_I don't know. I was trained to hate the demons, I've seen them all my life and I'm half demon like nii-san, but he didn't see the demons like I did for his entire childhood." Yukio looked down at his balled fists. Night took another drag of smoke._

"_That's true that you saw the demons than Rin, but it's also an advantage since you know more about the demons and Rin will one day listen to your advices." Night said and reached over to Yukio and ruffle his hair. Yukio looked up at Night with widen eyes and a small blush. _

"_Heh. Reminds me when you bandaged me up that day." Night said with a smirk and Yukio slap the hand away from his head._

"_Shut up." He said and went to correct the papers. Night shook his head and looked at the sleeping form of Yukio's older twin. He looked more at ease sleeping than when he first entered the room. _

"_You can stay here." _

_Night looked at Yukio, who's eyes didn't left one of his student's test he was correcting and hand marking the wrong answers._

"_We have the whole building to ourselves and you are welcome to stay at any of the rooms to watch over nii-san unless you have a mission you have to tell me Nii-san is slowly trusting you and if you screw up, I will personally handle you myself, even if we work together." Yukio than looked up at Night with a serious face. _

_Night blinked than put out his cigarette and looked at Yukio._

"_Well it is a start, but he can go back to being uncomfortable around me still and you are risking losing your rank for your brother?" Night ask and Yukio looked at him seriously._

"_I trust you Night. I have never seen nii-san sleep this deep and peaceful since that night… And I made a promise to father that I will protect nii-san from anything." Yukio said, but never broke eye contact with Night._

_Night smirked. Same old Yukio._

"_You haven't changed Yukio." Yukio blushed as Night gave him a genuine smile and those red eyes soften._

"_Shut up and find a room before I change my mind." Yukio looked back at his work and heard Night chuckle._

"_Understood." Night got up from his seat and got his exorcist coat and sword carrier, he stopped at the door and spoke, "If something happens to Rin. Just yell my name alright?". _

_There was silence for a minute._

"_Alright." _

_Night smirk a little, open the door and left the twins alone._

_Once Yukio heard the door closed he sighed heavily and ruffle his hair, placing his elbows on the table and glared at the papers. _

_What was he going to do? He wants to be with two people he loved so much more than a brother and colleague, but he knows those two love each other *much to his twin brother denial*. Looks like he'll be alone as he watch those two live happily, but it's going to take a long time for his brother to open up to anyone right now to love. Yukio slapped himself._

_Look at him. He's sounding like a teenage lovesick girl for god's sake. Well he was 16, but he also has the responsibilities of a teacher and exorcist. He had to grow up faster than his brother. _

_Yukio looked at the clock. _

_10:30 PM._

_Ugh. He should get his work done, so he can study and get a least some sleep._

* * *

_A week has pass since Night have been living with the twins._

_So far Rin has aloud him to bathe him and let him drink broth, but that was it. _

_Night was on the roof taking drag and watching the sunset. _

'_Ah Night!' _

_Night turned around to see Kuro and Yukio at the door that lead to the stairs. Kuro was the first to come to Night and purr while rubbing his head on Night's leg._

"_Kuro, I haven't been gone that long. You see me every day." Night said with a smile and picked up the little cat familiar. _

'_I know, but it gets lonely without entertainment!' Kuro meowed out and Night chuckled. _

"_Tell you what? When its night time, I'll play with you ok?" Kuro's eyes sparkle and nodded._

'_It's a playdate!' Kuro meowed and jumped out Night's arm and went back inside the dorm to get some rest. Yukio smile while watching Kuro ran down the stairs._

"_So what brings you here Yukio?" _

_Yukio looked up to see Night looking at the sunset once again and the brunette blushed a little._

"_I was wondering if you would like to eat out with me?" Night turned around and blinked in confusion at the younger twin._

"_I mean since you've been cooped up inside the dorm with nii-san and all. I …I thought it would be nice to get out once in a while…" Yukio said while turning redder. "I asked nii-san before asking you, and he just nodded." _

_Night looked at Yukio with amusement in his blood red eyes. "Is that so? So you're asking me on a date?"_

_Yukio looked up at Night with disbelief and embarrassment. "What? No way! I was just asking to be nice, but you don't want to than that's fine by me!" Yukio turned around and place his hand on the handle, about to open the door when a hand was placed on the door and a body was near his. Yukio froze when he felt a hot breath on his ear._

"_I would gladly go out with you for some food." Night whispered and causes Yukio to shiver in delight. _

_Yukio took a deep breathe to gain his control and turn his head a little to look at Night. "Alright, so where do you want to eat?" Night give his cheeky smile (A/N: I always find it cute X3)._

_*with Night and Yukio*_

_Yukio looked at the restaurant Night chose with disbelief and rubbed his eyes under his glasses._

"_A ramen bar?" Night looked at him with confusion._

"_Yeah. Even though we get paid pretty well to go a better place, but nothing beats a good bowl of ramen!" Night said with a smile and Yukio sighed._

"_Whatever you say Night…" and the two enter the bar. _

"_Do you think we should buy some ramen for nii-san too?" Night looked at Yukio who was looking at his ramen, but didn't touch it. _

_Night shrugged, "I don't see why not? He's been on broth for a week, and I'm sure noodles won't upset his stomach, but it'll take time for him to eat it since we brought it from an outside source." _

_Yukio sighed and took a slurp of his ramen. _

"_Don't worry too much about your brother, at least he's opening up, sure it's slow, but it's progressing." Night said sensing the youngest exorcist's worry wave._

"_It's hard not to worry about nii-san since I worry about him all the time, even as kids." Yukio sighed while Night hummed while eating ramen._

_Yukio blushed at the sound Night was making and continue to eat his ramen to distract himself._

"_Rin's strong." Yukio looked at Night who was staring at his bowl. Yukio looked down at his own bowl and silence engulfed both exorcist._

"_I know he is." Night looked up at Yukio and gave another smile _

"_Wait till I tell him that~" Yukio blushed and looked at Night. _

"_You wouldn't!" Yukio yelled, luckily it was just the two and the ramen chef/manager. _

"_Oh I will" Night smirk and Yukio blushed harder and looked away. _

"_You seriously worried about your own twin brother hearing that?" Night raise an eyebrow. _

_Yukio mumbled something and Night blinked with a frown. "Huh?"_

"_I….nii….up." Yukio mumbled a little louder._

"_For god's sake Yukio, speak louder!" Night exclaimed getting frustrated. _

" _I don't want nii-san above me!" Yukio yelled and his eyes widen. _

_Night blinked and tilt his head "What do you mean by that Yukio?" _

"…_All my life, nii-san has been there for me and I want to return the favor by protecting him and I don't want him to go above me!" Yukio grip his chopsticks a little too hard and snapped in two. _

_Yukio flinched a little when Night gently place his hand on his shoulder, "but look at it as this way: you and your brother can fight side by side one day." Yukio smack the hand away and looked away._

"_Its my job to protect nii-san…" Yukio mumbled and the other exorcist sighed._

"_Both of you are thick skulled." Night said and yells the waiter to make a ramen to go._

_*back at the dorms*_

_Night took his coat off and kneeled in front of Rin's bed, where the half demon's back was facing him once again._

"_Rin…Me and Yukio brought you ramen from the ramen bar I told you about." Night spoke softly as Yukio enter the room too taking his coat and hanging it while watching with sadden eyes, watching two people he has fallen head over heels for, but…Having more than one relationship isn't right and also one with his twin brother! _

_Rin turned his head to look at his clone and younger twin, "the one where you and…Shura go to occasionally right?" he asked softly and Night nodded with a gentle smile, lift the plastic bag for the half demon to see. _

"_Nii-san you need to eat to get better…" Yukio said looking at his older twin with plead in his eyes and Rin felt a pang of guilt for making his brother worry him a lot again…He doesn't want him to worry about him anymore, shouldn't that be HIS job? Not Yukio's. Rin slowly sat up with his back on the wall and gave a tired smile to the two exorcist. "I'll eat some, but I need help…" He said softly and Night nodded. _

"_I'll help you." Night said softly and sat on the bed while opening the plastic top and brought out a spoon in the bag. _

"_I will be correcting homework and doing some of mine." Yukio said and sat on his desk getting the items needed. Rin watched his brother starting correcting homework with sadden eyes, he really didn't want to worry his younger twin about his health, but if he was Yukio's shoes, he would do the same exact thing, but probably skip classes to check on him and get scowled at._

_After feeding Rin, Rin gave another big yawn. Night smile softly, "Why not get some more sleep Rin? It will give you more strength soon." Rin nodded tiredly and plopped on the bed and was passed out once again. Night sighed and stood up from the kneeling position and looked at the younger one. _

"_I'm getting some coffee, you want some?" Night asked and received a nod from Yukio. Night shook his head with a smile and left the room to get some hot coffee. Yukio let out a big sigh and rubbing his temples, he enjoyed eating ramen with Night very much….Maybe a little too much, but he can't get in the way for Night to love Rin…Maybe he was destined to be alone? Yukio grip his hair with his eyes screwed shut tightly, now was not the time to think like that, he needs to stay focus on correcting homework and doing his, he can't have distractions right now. _

"_Yukio?" the young teen snap his eyes open and looked up, releasing his hair from the iron grip, facing a confused and concerned Night with two styrofoam cups with steam coming out. _

"_You ok? I've been calling your name three times." Night said worriedly while handing the cup to Yukio._

_Yukio gave a silent 'thanks' and took a sip of his drink. "It's nothing really, just have a lot of stuff on my mind…" Night hummed in response while taking a sip too. _

"_You're going to get grey hair sooner with all the stress in your life." Night said and Yukio glared at the exorcist. _

_Night smirks in amusement. "Shut up and just drink your damn coffee." Yukio said while took another drink and went back to working on his student's homework corrections. Night watched Yukio while drinking his coffee and thought up an evil scheme for the young exorcist. The demon exorcist stood up from his seat and walked over to the young teacher and places his head on the youngest one writing shoulder, watching him correct homework. _

_Yukio felt pressure on his shoulder and knew exactly who it was, "What are you doing?" Night shrug his shoulders. _

"_Nothing really~….Yuki-chan~" Night said and the young exorcist stop his correcting and move his eyes to the red eyes that had an innocent face on. _

"_You know Sheimi only calls me that Night…" Yukio said. _

"_And? I don't see the problem with calling you that, and smile for gods sake boy, you're going to get wrinkles around your mouth soon too!" Night move his hands and stretched Yukio's mouth to make him smile. Yukio blushed and tried to get the exorcist off his mouth, but failing miserably. Night smirk and unwrap his tail from his torso and wrap his tail around Yukio's hands, tying them. Yukio blushed when Night's tail wrapped around his wirsts and stopped him from trying to pry the hands off his mouth. Night took his index fingers out of Yukio's mouth and squishes his cheeks together while tilting his head backwards a little and gave him his cheeky grin. "Don't be such a big baby Yukio~ I'm just trying to help~ Now be a good little boy and smille~" Night remove his hands from Yukio's cheek while the young exorcist crack a small smile. _

"_Awww~ that's not a smile~ Give me a big one like you gave me when we were playing in the swings~" Night talked like he was six again and poke his cheek where his moles were, which made Yukio grin more._

"_There we go~" Night said and unwrap his tail from Yukio's wrist, but wasn't prepared to get tackled to the ground by the young teen. Yukio smiled in triumph while cradling the older exorcist's waist. _

"_How low…"Night groaned out, cracking one eye open, but still smiled._

"_Oh and tying my wrists with your tail and squishing my cheeks was ok?" Yukio crossed his arms with a scowl. _

"_Of course. You're the one that's Mr. Downer." Night said like it was obvious, which made the young teacher sigh while his arms fell his side with a shake with his head. "How are you older than me when you act like a child…?"_

_Night smirked again, "Because I've been around a pair of twins for a day." Yukio blushed and look away, staring at the floor. Night saw the embarrassment on Yukio's face and caress his cheek lightly with his hand. Yukio flinch, but looked at the man display on the floor with a gentle smile on his lips._

"_You don't know how much you and your brother changed me since I had to leave Monaka." Night spoke softly with sadden eyes, remembering his first friend he has ever made since he came to this world. Yukio saw the sadden eyes and place his hand on top of Night's, gripping it lightly. _

"_I'm glad we filed that gap of loneliness for you Night…" Yukio spoke softly, and felt the hand under his grip in comfort._

"_Me too." And then silence filled in the room. _

"_Yukio…Night…" both exorcists jumped and look over to see a woken up Rin staring at them._

"_Ni…Nii-san!" Yukio gaped and got up from Night with a red blush, "It's not what you think!" _

_Rin look at the two and gave a small smile. Yukio and Night blinked. _

"_I like seeing you smile Yukio….Makes me feel happy…too." Rin said softly which made Yukio teary eyed for some reason and wipe his eyes. _

"_You ok?" Rin asked trying to sit up, but Yukio walked over to his brother and shook his head._

"_I'm fine nii-san…I'm just…So glad your smiling….after all this time." Yukio said looking at his brother with a big smile and tears leaking out of his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. Night got up, walked over to Rin's bed and kneels between the twins and wipes Yukio's tears with his thumb since Rin is still scared to touch or be touched._

"_I think both of us are glad Rin." Night said softly looking at Rin with a warm smile and eyes glistening with tears that he refuse to spill._

_Yukio drop his head a little, to cover his eyes with his bangs. It might be stupid to be cry over something like this, but it's been weeks, months since his brother showed a positive emotion. Rin bit his bottom lip lightly, he really want to do it…But he was scared…Rin thought hard for a moment and decided to. _

_Yukio head shot up and eyes widen when he felt bony arms around his neck and was pulled to a bony chest. Night's eyes were widening also after he remove his hands from Yukio's cheeks, Rin sat up and is giving his younger twin a hug…_

"_I'm sorry Yukio…For making you so worried." Rin said bury his face into his brother's hair with his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. Yukio couldn't hold it back anymore and tears start falling harder. _

"_Can I hug you back nii-san?" Yukio whisper and felt a nod from his older twin and wrap his arms around the very thin waist and bury his face deeper into the bony chest. _

_Night watched with a smile on his face, Rin was slowly opening up and this was a big step for the half demon. Night blinked when one of his hands was grip and look down to see a bony hand and regular size hand on top of his and look up to see the twins looking at him with a smile on their faces._

"_You did so much for me Night…"Rin said softly. "I don't know how much to thank you. For not giving up on me or left in anger when I refuse to let you help me, everything." And the grip on Night's hand tightens a little. Yukio looked down at the three hands and grip the ones bellow his, he wish to be in this circle of love._

* * *

**Alright this will be part one of the two of the ending for the chapter xD! Well this was a pain since I had to figure out what the hell to do for Night and the twins o3o! But I think it came out pretty well :3! I hope you guys like this chapter, as much as I wrote it folks!**


End file.
